Transcript: Sisters Ahoy
(Opening Theme) --Barbie and her sisters at the beach-- Stacie: Whoooo!!! I totally shreded those waves! Skipper: Coconut smothies anyone? Whoa! --Smoothies fell. Barbie caught one. Barbie drank it-- Barbie: Perfect. Thanks Skipper! Aah, this, is the life. No phones, no distractions, no one yelling- --Barbie threw the smoothie-- Chelsea: Barbie! Barbie! Barbie! It's an emergancy! --Smoothie landed Skipper's head-- Barbie: Chelsea, what's the matter? Chelsea: The kids' beach club is having a scavenger hunt, and I wanna win it! Chelsea (on ouch): I'm a winner! I win things, scavenger hunts, freeze tag, if there's a ribbon involved, don't get in my way! Chelsea: Here's a list. We'll split up! Barbie and Stacie can go together, Skipper, you're with me! We'll meet back here at 14 hundred hours! Any questions? Barbie: Yeah. It says we need to take a picture of a coral reef. How do you plan on getting out there? Barbie: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!!!! --Stacie riding ski jet. Barbie at the back riding floater tied to ski jet-- Stacie: You're right Barbie! This rocks! (laughs) --Chelsea using metal detector-- Skipper: First item's a bottle cap Shouldn't be too hard to find. --Metal detector rings-- Chelsea: Jackpot! --Chelsea starts digging. Skipper leans on palm tree texting-- --Barbie and Stacie scooba diving-- Barbie: One picture of coral coming up! --Stacie goes to coral reef. Floating right beside Oyster. Barbie took a picture. Stacie got eaten by Oyster. Barbie going to Oyster-- Stacie: A little help? --Barbie had an idea-- Barbie: Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle! --Oyster spits out Stacie-- Oyster (on couch): She tasted too much like plastic anyway. --Chelsea keeps digging-- Skipper: Find that bottle cap yet? --Skipper opens bottle. Drinks it. Chelsea watching Skipper angrily. Skipper realizes she had a bottle cap all along-- Skipper: Oops! --Skipper tosses bottle cap to Chelsea-- --Barbie checks item no. 1 in the list-- Barbie: We got our picture! Stacie: Not to mentions these, (Stacie helds out pearl necklace) these, (helds out pearled tiara) and these. (helds out giant pearls. Hands it to Barbie) Barbie: Ugh! That is one talented oyster! --Skipper and Chelsea riding golfcart-- Chelsea: The last thing is a coconut. We gotta climb one of those palm trees. Skipper: No way! You sure that's what it says? --Chelsea hands out list to Skipper. Skipper reads it. List blew to Skipper's face by the wind. Golfcart out of control. Crashes to palm tree-- Skipper: Oops! --Skipper got hit by a coconut-- Skipper: Cocont smoothies sure shogga delish! Chelsea: Stop that coconut! --They went after it. They caught it-- Chelsea: Back to the beach! We're gonna win this thing! --Barbie and he sisters went to the beach club. Stacie and Chelsea dragged th bags. Someone else won 1st place-- Chelsea: Aw, darn it! I thought we'd be first! Stacie: We got everyhing on the list! Skipper: Plus a miner cuncusion. --Skipper got hit by a coconut-- Barbie: Disappointed? Chelsea: Uh-uh! We worked together and had fun! It is super cool! Hawaiian Girl: Oh, you must be the runners up. Your second place prize. Chelsea: Oh, cool! Barbie: Oh no! --Barbie and her sisters went riding on a ski jet. Barbie at the back riding a foater tied to the ski jet-- Stacie: Best prize ever! Barbie: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!!!!!